Everything
by babygurl1
Summary: Yugi is in on a tour with his band, he misses Tea greatly but when he finds out that their last destination is donminio city. He can't wait to sing a song he wrote for her, and tell her how he feels, but will Tea return the feelings? I hate Tea but the ly
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh no matter how much I wish I did I don't. I hope you guys enjoy my story. HAPPY Reading! (sorry I am high on sugar) Oh and I don't own the song everything it's by B2k on their c.d. Pandemonium!  
  
  
  
~Everything~  
  
Yugi sat on the tour bus, he missed Tea so much. When he left he knew he was breaking her heart but he knew that this wasn't an opportunity that you just pass up. The multi-coloured hair boy sighed and looked out the window trying to recall the last time he had seen his girlfriend.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Tea, the band is leaving tomorrow, I thought that maybe you could come with us."  
  
"oh.Yugi I'm going to miss you so much but you know I can't my dance audition is next month and I know you guys won't be back on time."  
  
"Well, what if we get you a plane ticket it always hard being on the road without you."  
  
"Listen. Yugi I know this is going to be tough but we can still have a long distance relationship I've still have my cell phone and pager and you've got yours."  
  
"I always admired the way you find the best way to lighten the moment."  
  
Just then Yugi's manager came out "2 more minutes guys, then we've gotta load up."  
  
Tea bent down and kissed Yugi one last time before they said there final goodbyes and wished each other luck on their embarking journey's.  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
Yugi sighed as he remembered the last time he saw her. Tea had shoulder- length brown hair, and according to Yugi the most beautiful blue eyes in the world. He got up to use the bathroom. When he finished he plopped himself down on the plush beanbag chair and put on one of his 'I Hate being like this without Tea looks'  
  
Joey, the blond haired pop sensation, who knew his best buddies looks all to well, came over to the singing heartthrob and tried to cheer him up.  
  
"Hey Yug' did you see all those fans at the last concert? They went completely gaga over us"  
  
Yugi didn't even flinch.  
  
"Hey, come on bud forget about her for a bit will ya, we've gotta get ready for our nex' gig, I'm sure you'll be pleased at our nex' destination" Joey said with a huge grin on his face, and his American accent.  
  
This time Yugi looked up, "what is out next tour spot Joey?" Mai, another member of the band (also Joey's girlfriend) jumped into the conversation. "Well Yugi, our next and final destination is the one and only Dominio City" Mai was the only girl in the group and she was the one who hauled in the crowds of boys that came to the bands concerts. She wore a white tube top with a purple jacket and a matching mini skirt.  
  
Yugi sat straight up, eyes shiny and huge with excitement, he looked like a cute little innocent child which at heart he really was. Actually most people look at Yugi as the baby of the group always looking out for him. The girls actually found it adorable. "You mean I get to see Tea again?"  
  
Seto, also another member of the group smirked, "Yup, that's right, you finally get to see your precious girlfriend"  
  
Yugi expected Seto to say that he was the more sophisticated member of the group, you know the type that will put you down just for his own amusement. He was wearing black jeans and a beige sweater; he was more of the casual type. Come to think of it everyone in the group wore casual clothing except Mai; she usually forced the group to wear the latest fashion, even though she started most fashion trends.  
  
"Shut up Seto, leave the little one alone," came a smooth, rich voice. Yami yet, another member of the band piped up. Yami, *to the girls mind you* was the cutest, finest guy in the group. Even when he was wearing clothes you'd usually hang out in at home he looked good. He was currently wearing leather pants and a sleeveless leather top that showed off his well toned muscles and his gorgeous body. (a/n: Drool)  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
Seto and Yami got into another one of there mock arguments, it's quite amusing really. Joey and I usually place bets on them to see who would end up victorious. Even though our band fights a lot we always got each other's backs.  
  
For about the millionth time today I sighed, but his time it was a happy sigh I could finally sing my song I wrote for her, called "Everything" /I can't wait!/  
  
~Reader's POV~  
  
After about 2 days of straight driving and non-stop rants about how perfect Tea was from Yugi, the band finally made it to Dominio City.  
  
"Well, guys were here, the show isn't scheduled until tomorrow so you are free to do as you please and since this is all of your hometown I thought it would be neat if you go and visit your family, but try and keep a low profile. You guys are big Celebes now!" said the bands manager.  
  
Mai, Yami, Seto, and Joey all ran for the door and piled out of the tour bus, in an attempt to get away from their little band member and his Tea rants.  
  
Yugi who was still in the bus was puzzled as to the where bouts of his groupies. He shrugged it off though thinking about all the things he had to tell Tea. Sure they had talked on the phone, but seeing her face to face would be the best of all.  
  
  
  
Mai called for a limo to come pick her up. She was living alone so she invited some of her friends over for a sleepover and then she'd have to head out in the morning for rehearsal.  
  
Seto had also called for a limo to take him to his mansion (a/n: yes, Kaiba is rich so why he would wanna become a celebrity to make more money is a mystery to me anyhow back to the fic) Seto couldn't wait to see his little brother again. Sometimes Mokuba got on his nerves but he always kept him on his toe, that's why he liked Yugi.  
  
*A/n. I don't wanna go into details on how he saw his brother or how Mai called up her friends or w/e so let's just forget about that part. Its time lapse.*  
  
Joey called for a taxi, (yes I know he's rich now but he still a poor, lonely, American voiced homeboy). When Joey got home to his surprise he heard no yelling. He walked in the house to find a well-groomed dad and his beautiful sister sitting together watching T.V. Joey had to rub his eyes just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
  
"Hey son!" "DAD is that you?" "Hi, big brother!" "Yes, it's me you didn't forget your ol' pops did ya?"  
  
*Time lapse again* Joey and his dad had along talk. Blah.blah.blah. his dad doesn't drink anymore yahta.yahta.yahta.* and now we'll move on to Yami.  
  
Yami reared up his motorcycle, and headed for home, (a/n: he lives where exactly?) when Yami got to his house it was silent as usual. Yami's parents cared nothing for him. He could still remember the last words his parents had said to him.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"why the fuck are you going to waste you time singing your ass away when no one would give to damn shit about you?"  
  
"I can do what ever the fuck I feel bitch"  
  
"Don't talk to your mother like that you fuckin' ungrateful child"  
  
"I don't have to take this bullshit from you freaks I'm outta here and when I become rich and famous, I suggest you stay the hell away from me, or I will be forced to put a restraining order on you"  
  
"Get Out! You frikin' thing. GET OUT" his mother screamed.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
That was the last time he had spoken to his parents. Yami quickly changed his mind and walked back out of the house he'd find a hotel to stay in for the night, until he got a place of his own. As far as he was concerned his band was the only family he had.  
  
Yugi had called his grandpa to come and pick him up. He decided that he'd wait until tomorrow and dedicate the song he wrote to her as a surprise. /eeek. I can't wait/ Yugi's grandfather (a/n: forgot his name my bad.) picked his famous grandson and took him home. When the got there Yugi opened the Turtle Game shop "Home sweet home!" Yugi smiled cheerfully. "I see you're still the same old you my boy, why don't you run on up and take a shower and then tell me about everything!"  
  
Yugi smiled and nodded his head, "sure thing grandpa."  
  
Later that night Yugi fell asleep singing the chorus of the song he was going to sing to his beloved Tea.  
  
Your my (your my) angel (angel)  
  
Your my (your my) heart girl  
  
Cause your my everything (your everything I want and I'm wanting)  
  
Girl your my everything (your everything I need and I want girl)  
  
Tomorrow was going to be perfect.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day all five group members gathered in the concert hall that they were to be playing in that evening.  
  
Mai looked half asleep from her sleepover last night. Seto and Joey looked quite content and fully rested. Yami looked very upset, and grumpy. The group noticed this but decided to not to ask him and assumed it was his parent's again. As for Yugi he was walkin' around with this huge grin on his face, which everyone already knew why.  
  
After the rehersal Yugi ran up to Michael the bands manager. "Hey, Mike, did you send Tea the backstage pass?" "yes, Yugi I did, are you ready for your performance tonight?"  
  
"You mean singing to Tea?"  
  
"No, your other performance"  
  
Yugi cocked his head to the side and put on another one of his faces this time it was, what the hell are you talking about looks.  
  
"You know those 3 special words that women live to hear?"  
  
"Oh, ya I plan on telling her after the show, ohh. I can't wait, I'm kind of nervous though."  
  
Yami who had heard the whole conversation walked in, "Don't worry you'll do fine, little one!"  
  
"ya, but what f she doesn't return the feelings Yami?"  
  
"Listen Yug' anyone that turns down your love is a fool there are plenty of people in the world that would give anything just to talk to you let alone have you say those special words to them! OH and by the way they need you in hair and makeup."  
  
"Gee. Yami you always such a good friend!" Yugi said hugging Yami and then skipping off to get his hair and make-up done for his big night.  
  
"Ya, friend. right" Yami mumbled and walked to his own dressing room.  
  
Finally it was concert time. Joey peeked through the curtains and sighed. "would ya look at all dem people here ta see us?"  
  
"Ya it's a full house." Mai replied to her boyfriends enthusiasm.  
  
"You afraid pup?" asked Seto.  
  
"Shut up Kaiba, before I pound ya"  
  
"Hey Joey save that stamina for the show bud," said Yami.  
  
Joey just grinned, "you got lucky this time"  
  
"Keep telling yourself that you canine"  
  
"why you!" Joey charged for Seto only to be stopped by Yugi, "please Joey don't ruin my big evening," Yugi pleaded.  
  
Just then the manager cam out and gave them a quick prep talk, "O.k. guys positions."  
  
The group got into position, as the curtains began to rise. The guys in the group were wearing black leather pants and red sleeveless shirts which showed their muscles off. Mai was wearing a white mini skirt with crystal stoned embroidery and a black tank top. (a/n: sorry I don't have much of a fashion sense right now)  
  
The band sang and sang, and listened to the deafening screams from the girls and guys. until they finally came to the end of the concert.  
  
Yugi took the mike from Mai and made his way to the front of the stage. The rest of his band member whispering good lucks as he made his way to the front of the stage. He nodded his head in response.  
  
"I would like to dedicate this song to my one and only girl Tea Gardner (a/n: is that her last name? oh well it is now) This song is for you babe, you've always got my back and I've got yours. This is for you. my one and only. my everything.  
  
E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G  
  
E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G  
  
[Verse 1:]  
  
When I'm out on the road  
  
Going from show to show  
  
Told my homie Romeo  
  
How much I miss you so  
  
I don't know how much longer it will be  
  
I'm missing you, wanting you  
  
And I really want to talk to you  
  
Oh know I left my 2-way at home  
  
Still seating on the charger  
  
Oh know my battery is dead on my cell phone  
  
And I really want to call ya  
  
J-Boog let me use your phone  
  
Cause I gotta call my babe back home  
  
Let her know how much she means to me  
  
Cause we gotta be  
  
[Chorus 2x:]  
  
Your my (your my) angel (angel)  
  
Your my (your my) heart girl  
  
Cause your my everything (your everything I want and I'm wanting)  
  
Girl your my everything (your everything I need and I want girl)  
  
[Verse 2:]  
  
I got cha on the phone  
  
You said you wish I was home  
  
But then you flip the script  
  
Tryna put me on the wrong  
  
And you think I'm lying when I been trying all day to talk to you  
  
Jiggling videos and photo shoots  
  
Baby girl don't think that when your calls go by and by I don't really want to call ya  
  
Don't think about screening my calls while checking my caller ID tryna dodge ya girl  
  
Trying be all I can be  
  
A young man in this industry  
  
You mean the world to me  
  
You are my everything  
  
[Chorus 2x:]  
  
Your my (your my) angel (angel)  
  
Your my (your my) heart girl  
  
Cause your my everything (your everything I want and I'm wanting)  
  
Girl your my everything (your everything I need and I want girl)  
  
[Hook:]  
  
Girl  
  
You don't know  
  
Nothing will come between you and me  
  
Girl you don't know  
  
That you will always be  
  
My everything  
  
[Rap:]  
  
Baby girl I'm missing  
  
Can't wait to get home so I can hold you  
  
Planets loves when it comes to you  
  
Faithful and true is what I stay to you  
  
Your my homie I want to chill with you  
  
Throw on some sweat with some Nike shoes  
  
All gifts are diddy from me  
  
Louie shirt with the mini tee  
  
See times has been hard for me  
  
Being on the road without my wifey  
  
Lookin at my watch as the time go by  
  
Lookin at the skies as the days go by  
  
Wishing on these days you would fly  
  
Til the next time to be by my side  
  
For you I ride  
  
For you I ride  
  
Man your my Bonnie and Clyde  
  
[Chorus 2x:]  
  
Your my (your my) angel (angel)  
  
Your my (your my) heart girl  
  
Cause your my everything (your everything I want and I'm wanting)  
  
Girl your my everything (your everything I need and I want girl)  
  
  
  
The group took their bows and walked of the stage. "Hey way to go Yug', so you gonna tell her you know.?" "Ya Joey she's got a backstage pass." "Well, good luck, here she comes." Sure enough Tea was running up to Yugi with tears in her eyes. She ran up to him and flung her arms around his neck. "Oh Yugi that was beautiful, It's so good to see you again."  
  
Yugi sighed it felt good having Tea in his arms again. Yugi looked around in time to catch Yami crimson orbs looking at him. Yami stuck up his thumb and winked and then walked out of the room. Yugi knew what Yami was trying to tell him, but he was scared. "Umm.Tea I. I have something to tell you."  
  
"Really Yug' what is it?" Tea asked looking as innocent as ever. (a/n: is that even possible for her to even look innocent *shudders at the thought*)  
  
Yugi looked Tea straight in the eye, "Tea it's been a while, but you.you are my everything, Tea I.I love you" "Oh Yugi I love you to I always have, after you left I couldn't stop thinking about you!"  
  
Once again she flung her arms around Yugi and kissed him with as much as passion as she had.  
  
"Aishiteru Tea"  
  
"Aishiteru Yugi"  
  
Yami, Seto, Mai and Joey who were all hidden in the shadows smirked, "it's about time."  
  
Your my (your my) angel (angel)  
  
Your my (your my) heart girl  
  
Cause your my everything (your everything I want and I'm wanting)  
  
Girl your my everything (your everything I need and I want girl)  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow that was long! SO what'd ya think? Please review and give me your feedback. I really don't like Tea so If I get enough reviews I'll put up an alternate version, but only if you guys are interested! | | | |  
  
  
  
| | | | 


	2. Important update!

Babygurl: Hey everyone! This is just an update to let you know that I have decided to create the alternate version of "Everything" (this fic)  
  
Ryou: Why? Only 3 people reviewed  
  
Babygurl: True as that is, I know that not many people are in to Tea/Yugi pairing because many people despise her.  
  
Bakura: And your point is?  
  
Babygurl: [glares at Bakura] My point is many more people enjoy Yami/Yugi fics a whole lot better  
  
Bakura: And what they don't like Bakura/Ryou fics? WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!!!!!! [Starts chasing after Babygurl]  
  
Babygurl: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: [shakes his head and falls down anime style] -.-;;  
  
Hema: Anyways as Babygurl was saying, she has almost finished the alternate version entitled "Everyday."  
  
Babygurl: [finally escaped Bakura] *pant* ACTUALLY *pant* I have *pant* finished. I just *pant* have to *pant* add a few details. *pant*  
  
Ryou: where's Bakura? Yami!? Hello?  
  
Babygurl: ......... I know nothing. O_o  
  
Hema: You are so evil what'd ya do?  
  
Ryou: [looks at her inquisitively]  
  
Babygurl: I sent him to the shadow realm  
  
Hema and Ryou: o_O You can do that?  
  
Babygurl: I'm an authoress I can do anything I write  
  
Hema and Ryou: [sweatdrop]  
  
Babygurl: ANYWAYS, forget those weirdo's, I will be posting Everyday, in about a week tops, after I make a few minor adjustments  
  
Hema: Mind telling them the summary? Babygurl: Ya, rite!  
  
Summary for Everyday: Yugi longs to see his beloved girlfriend Tea again after being out on the road with his band. But what happens when Yugi walks in on Yami and Tea, and something appeared to be going on? Is this the end of a close friendship or the beginning of a new relationship?  
  
Pairings: Yugi/Tea Yami /Yugi Mai/Joey (slightly)  
  
Babygurl: Anyways, look out for that, and for anyone's whose been reading my other fics Silent Tears or The Gift of Friendship I should be updating in at least a month. I should have another chapter up for Silent Tears in about 2 weeks.  
  
Oh and by the way to answer Yami Hiei the Chaos Mage question. No I haven't given up The Gift of Friendship up for Silent Tears, but I will be mainly focused n getting that one done. Thanks!  
  
Catch ya later everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read this and please read Everyday and give me some shout outs and feedback! Latez!  
  
~babygurl~ 


End file.
